Rush
by Katrinika
Summary: Shuichi is on Hiro's bike racing away from the paparazzis. It starts to rain and it just seems imposible to stop. ShuichiYuki


Shuichi accelerated on Hiro's bike going at 60m/h. He looked at the mirror and saw about five paparazzis chasing after him. How did he end up in this mess?!

OOOO

Shuichi and the rest of Bad Luck were busy working enjoying the fact that Shuichi seemed to be cheerier than usual and that meant that more work was done. At the end of the day they had done more work than they would have done in a week when Shuichi was depressed. It seemed those times seemed to come less and less often now.

Shuichi ran home after work, wanting to see Yuki as soon as possible. The writer was probably trying to finish his latest novel since his deadline was comming up and it was Shuichi's job to make sure that Yuki wouldn't over do it.

OOOO

"I'm home Yuki!" Shuichi said happily and only silence met him, but then again, he didn't expect an answer. He could hear Yuki in his study and smiled. He walked over to the door of the study and looked into the room. Yuki was sitting just as Shuichi knew he would be. He knew that when Yuki was this concentrated he definately shouldn't disturb him. Shuichi smiled and went to watch some TV.

OOOO

Shuichi panicked as the paparazzis started getting too close, any closer and they'd make him crash! His heart was racing twice as fast as the bike and the fashes made it dificult for him to see the road. He barely avoided the people that were crossing the roads and because of the time the streets were nearly empty. Shuichi lost count of how many red traffic lights he'd passed trying to just get rid of the people following him. It was too late to stop or slow down, if he did the paparazzis behind him would crash into him. Shuichi cursed as it started to rain and was close to crying from fear.

OOOO

Shuichi was dozing off as there was a knock on the door. Shuichi got up to open and Ayaka stood there with tears in her eyes and her clothes were torn in certain places.

"Ayaka! Are you ok? What happened?!" Shuichi asked andlet her come in.

"I-I wanted to surprise Hiro and was walking by myself again but these guys started chasing after me and I ran. You were the closest. They left as they saw me enter." Ayaka said.

"Well you're ok now, don't worry." Shuichi assured her and Yuki came out as he heard Shuichi talking to Ayaka. Shuichi explained quickly and called Hiro. Hiro was there in ten minutes and Ayake just stayed in his arms crying like mad.

"Agh... my head." Ayaka complained.

"We're all out of aspirin... sorry." Shuichi said.

"I'll go buy some." Hiro said but Ayaka only held tighter.

"No! Don't leave me Hiro, please!" Ayaka said and Shuichi smiled.

"I'll go." Shuichi said.

"The shop's too far away." Yuki said as he gave Ayaka some water to drink.

"I'll borrow Hiro's bike!" Shuichi said and Yuki frowned. He didn't aprove of Shuichi driving, much less riding a motor bike. Unfortunately the brat managed to get a drivers licence and Yuki could only nod. Hiro lend him the keys and Shuichi left the apartment.

OOOO

Shuichi looked at the mirror again, The rain made it dificult to see but he could still tell they were there, as soon as he'd walked out of the shop they popped out of no where and started chasing him. He didn't even have time to put on the helmet as he sped off. Shuichi was too scared and everything was registering slowly. More flashes and he saw the car in front of him too late. He tried to stop but the water didn't allow it. Shuichi avoided the car with people but slammed into another one that was parked.

OOOO

Yuki paced around the room. Shuichi had been gone for an hour! He should have been back in ten minutes!!!

"Something must have happened." Ayaka said in worry.

"The idiot isn't answering his mobile phone." Yuki said in worry.

"What could have happened?" Hiro muttered. Yuki almost dropped his mobile phone as it rang but answered it with amazing speed.

"Shuichi?" Yuki asked but it wasn't him.

_"Mr. Uesugi? We're calling from Himayata hospital... I'm afraid Mr. Shindou has been in an accident." _The doctor said and Yuki lost his grip on the phone and his face paled.

"Eiri?" Ayaka asked in worry.

"Shuichi... accident..." Was all Yuki could get out and imediately they were rushing to the hospital.

OOOO

Yuki grabbed the closest doctor he found in the emergency room.

"Where is Shuichi Shindou?!" He almost yelled. The doctor pointed to the receptionist and Yuki let go of the doctor. he asked again at the receptionist and this one nodded. She started searching for the name.

"Excuse me? Did you say Shuichi Shindou?" A doctor asked and Yuki recognised his voice as the one who had called. The receptionist forgoten Ayaka, Hiro and Yuki looked at the doctor.

"Is he ok? What happened?" Yuki asked.

"Mr. Shindou was driving at a very high speed, it apears he was being chased by paparazzis, all of which also crashed but recieved less damage than he did." The doctor said.

"Less damage?" Hiro asked.

"Is he ok?!" Yuki repeated.

"Mr. Shindou is in a state of coma." The doctor said and everyone froze. "It isn't certain when he will awaken." The doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Ayaka asked and the doctor shook his head.

"Not yet."

OOOO

Yuki sat in the waiting room as Mika and Tohma walked in, followed soon after by Ryuichi and Noriko. K and Sakano came almost at the same time and Fujisaki was the last of the band to come followed by Shuichi's family. No matter what anyone said, Yuki was in a trance, he was so worried for Shuichi that he couldn't hear anyone talking to him.

OOOO

Yuki looked at Shuichi sleeping, he wished that he was just sleeping. No. Shuichi wasn't sleeping, he was in a coma. It had been a week already. The news had been all over the papers. Yuki had been furious as he saw the pictures those paparazzis took. Shuichi's face was so full of fear that it nearly killed Yuki. There was close to no hope of Shuichi ever waking up but Yuki refused to believe that. The paparazzis had gotten what they deserved, a little help from Tohman and K and the paparazzis were screwed. They didn't even know what hit them.

Yuki held Shuichi's hand in his just staring at his love. Shuichi would wake up... Shuichi would wake up... Shuichi would wake up! SHUICHI WOULD WAKE UP!!! Right? The idea of not having the pink haired boy anoying the living day lights out of him, the idea of not seeing him sing again... He couldn't accept it!!! Yuki didn't realise he was crying until a tear fell on Shuichi's hand.

"Please wake up Shu... please wake up..." Yuki cried silently. His sister was standing at the door and was heartbroken to see his little brother crying like that. She felt tears come to her own eyes and walked up to Yuki and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Eiri... please go home and rest." Mika said.

"NO! I want to be here when he wakes up! Please Shu... come back to me." Yuki whispered and Mika walked out. Tohma saw her crying and wiped the tears away. Mika cried into his chest as Tohma hugged her.

OOOO

Shuichi lay in darkness, he couldn't see anything, hear anything, he couldn't move, he couldn't feel, he couldn't smell. It was a horrible force that prevented him from doing any of those things, it was pain. Pain so strong that he almost couldn't breathe. A jolt of electricity went through him as he felt something on his hand. His mind seemed blank for a couple of seconds, trying to figure out what that feeling was. Water... his hand was wet but why? Slowly he felt the warmth on his hand as if someone was holding him... but who?? He couldn't remember anything... people... slowly he started to remember what they look like. He started to hear something as if far away, that voice soothed him... but why did it sound so broken? Memories flashed in his head and it started hurting even more. Snow... Snow... Yuki... no, Eiri...Pain blinded him as he forced his voice to work.

OOOO

"Eiri." It was barely above a whisper but everyone in the room heard it. Yuki, Hiro, Fujisaki, Ryuichi, Tohma and Mika were present. K and Sakano were just about to walk in as they heard that whisper... everyone froze. Yuki was the first to react.

"Shuichi... I'm here." Yuki said. Relief rushed through him and the others aswell. As soon as he was able to phrase something he looked at Hiro.

"Sorry about the bike." He barely whispered and the others laughed in relief.

OOOO

Shuichi felt like shit. There was no other way of putting it. He'd been lying in the same position for ages and it hurt to move.

"This is anoying!" Shuichi muttered.

"No matter how many times you say that it wont get any less anoying." Yuki said and Shuichi smilled at him. Yuki smiled softly back and sat next to Shuichi and ate the packet of sweets he had.

"Yuki you jerk!" Shuichi cried childishly, he couldn't eat sweets and Yuki knew.

"Oh this? Your fans have my whole apartment filled with presents so I needed to get rid of some of them, pity you can't eat any, they're actually quite nice." Yuki said anoying him and Shuichi started crying. Yuki laughed and soon Shuichi was laughing with him.

OOOO

Shuichi sighed in relief as he arrived at Yuki's apartment. He had a bruise here and there and his arm was broken but he was fine. Yuki closed the door and Shuichi lay down on the couch and smiled.

"I though you were tired of lying down brat." Yuki said and Shuichi smiled.

"I'm just glad I'm out of that dammed hospital." Shuichi said. Yuki got closer and kissed Shuichi.

"Promise me you wont go there any time soon." Yuki said and Shuichi nodded.

"I love you Yuki."

"I love you too brat." Yuki said and smiled.


End file.
